


Love Me

by naasad



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Family, Fluff, I haven't written for this fandom in forever, M/M, Mandalorian Culture, Mando'a, Mango, Marriage, Probably ooc, a boy and his two dads, the mand'alor his clone and his jetii
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-12 01:11:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13536504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naasad/pseuds/naasad
Summary: "I'm sorry. I should've asked you first."





	Love Me

**Author's Note:**

> Mando'a translations at the bottom.

“Do you love me?”

Mace looked up at his lover, seeing the challenge in his eyes, and the insecurity beneath. He crossed the room in three strides and pressed their lips together. “How much proof do you require?” he teased.

Jango frowned and turned away.

Mace caught his hand and pressed a kiss to his knuckles. “ _Mhi solus tome, mhi solus dar’tome, mhi me’dinui an, mhi ba’juri verde_.”

Jango looked at him in shock, mouthing the words, but no sound coming out.

“I love you,” Mace vowed. “I love Boba. The four pillars of my culture are Honor, Duty, Family, Herd. The Jedi have been my family for overlong, it’s time for me to… upgrade,” he drawled, smirking.

Jango laughed and squeezed Mace’s hand. “ _Mhi solus tome_ ,” he whispered, “ _mhi solus dar’tome, mhi me’dinui an, mhi ba’juri verde_.”

Mace smiled and pressed their foreheads together. “Ni taylir gar o’r ni kar’ta.”

“ _Ni kar’taylir gar_ ,” Jango corrected.

Mace kissed his nose and smiled at the way it wrinkled. “Yes, that’s much easier to say, _ner riduur_.”

Jango grinned and leaned up on his tip-toes, snagging Mace’s earlobe between his teeth. “ _Ner riduur_ ,” he purred.

“Must you ruin the moment?” Mace asked.

Jango chuckled. “What can I say? It’s my wedding night.”

Mace glanced at the chronometer. “Boba will be home soon. We should tell him, then perhaps we can send him with Ahsoka when she and Skywalker ship out next. We’d have an entire week to ourselves, then.”

Jango shrugged. “I am totally fine with that, on one condition.”

“And what’s that?”

“You tell the Council we’re checking out a disturbance on some backwater world and then you turn off your communicator and we take the Slave I to our destination of choice.”

“Of course.” Mace sighed. “You are such a bad influence on me. You know there is little I can deny you. I will do it.”

“What can I say?” Jango wrapped his arms around his husband. “It’ll be my wedding gift.”

“No,” Mace said, leaning down. “That comes later.” He dove in for a kiss, leaving Jango breathless.

“Oh, great.”

The two drew a bit apart to face their son. “Boba,” Mace said. “There’s something we need to tell you.”

Boba scowled and marched over to the couch. “What is it?”

“I married him,” Jango said, before Mace could speak.

Boba’s gaze snapped up, suddenly looking angry. “Good for you,” he growled.

“Boba!” Jango shouted.

“What? What! _Gar copaanir ni briikase? Ratiin shi mhi t’ad! A gar ganar gar jetii jii! Mhi briikase ures kaysh. Jii gar dar’linibar ni! Gar as narir as bic! Bid, nayc, ni dar’briikase!_ ”

“Boba!” Jango grabbed the boy by his shoulders and pulled him close, holding him. “ _Ni ratiin linibar gar. Gar ner ad, ner jatne_.”

Boba ripped himself away and furiously wiped away at his tears of anger before marching to his room, glaring daggers at Mace.

“What’s wrong?” Mace asked, putting a gentle hand on his husband’s back.

Jango shook his head and kissed the corner of his mouth. “I’ve just spent so little time with him lately, I thought he’d want to be with his new friends instead of his boring old dad.”

Mace thought a moment, then nodded. “Let me try?”

Jango shook his head, then nodded. “It’s not like you can do any more harm.”

Mace nodded and walked to Boba’s door, remembering at the last moment to knock. “Bob’ika? Can I come in?”

There was a rustling, then the door opened, Boba still looking angry. “If you promise never to call me ‘Bob’ika’ again. Your accent is atrocious.”

“Swear as a Jedi.”

Boba snorted, but moved, flopping down on his stomach on the bed, lazily reading a holobook.

Mace sighed and sat on the edge of the bed. “Your dad wanted to come, but I asked him to wait. He’s upset right now.”

Boba snorted. “What right does he have to be upset right now?”

“He’s trying,” Mace said. “I’m sorry. I should’ve asked you first.”

“Would it have made a difference?”

“Yes.”

Boba frowned and kicked his legs in the air.

“I’m not replacing you, you know. I’ll never be his son.”

“No,” Boba snarled, “you’ll just be his husband.”

“Exactly. I’ll be his husband, but you’ll be his son, and he’ll choose you every time.”

Boba stared a moment, then scoffed. “Yeah, right. I should just save him the trouble and call him _dar’buir_ already. We’ll never be a real family no matter what I do. Just the Mand’alor, his clone, and his _jetii_.”

Mace tousled his hair. “What about a boy and his two dads?”

Boba froze.

“Not if you don’t want it, but I do remember the wor-”

“I don’t want it,” Boba snapped. He frowned as he returned to his book, then deflated. “Not now, maybe later – once you’ve fixed your accent.”

“Fair,” Mace agreed. “Will you help me?”

Boba shrugged. “I’ll think about it.” He put the book down and rolled over on his back. “What are you guys going to do with me for your honeymoon?”

Mace shrugged. “We were talking about sending you with Ahsoka and Skywalker, but I think we have more urgent matters.”

“’More urgent matters’?”

“Yeah,” Mace nodded. “You need to spend some time with your dad. Do you want me to make myself scarce for a few days? There’s some missions on the Outer Rim that are waiting to be picked up.”

Boba frowned. “Maybe… maybe we could all go. I don’t know. I’ll think about it.”

Mace smiled and stood. “Take as much time as you need. And Boba?”

The boy looked up, curious.

“Your dad loves you very much.”

Boba groaned and scrubbed at his face. “I know,” he finally said. “I love him, too. I’ll tell him later.”

“Good man,” Mace said.

**Author's Note:**

> "Mhi solus tome, mhi solus dar'tome, mhi me'dinui an, mhi ba'juri verde."  
> We are one when we are together, we are one when we are apart, we will share all, we will raise warriors -  
>  Mandalorian marriage vows
> 
> "Ni kar'taylir gar"  
> I hold you in my heart
> 
> "Ner riduur"  
> My spouse (Mando'a is a gender-neutral language)
> 
> "Gar copaanir ni briikase? Ratiin shi mhi t’ad! A gar ganar gar jetii jii! Mhi briikase ures kaysh. Jii gar dar’linibar ni! Gar as narir as bic! Bid, nayc, ni dar’briikase!"  
> You want me to be happy? It's always been just the two of us! But I guess you have your Jedi now! We were happy without him. You don't [need/want] me anymore! You certainly act like it! So, no, I'm not happy!
> 
> “Ni ratiin linibar gar. Gar ner ad, ner jatne.”  
> I will always [need/want] you. You're my child, my prize [lit. 'best'].
> 
> "Bob'ika"  
> Little Boba
> 
> "dar'buir"  
> Not-parent (Mando culture allows the legal 'divorce' of a parent by the child)
> 
> "jetii"  
> Jedi
> 
> I was going to have Mace adopt Boba in this fic, but decided it wouldn't fit right. If he had, the words he refers to are the adoption vow:  
> "Ni kyr'tayl gai sa'ad."  
> I know your name as my child.
> 
> With marriage, divorce, and adoption, all that's legally required is the parties involved say the vows to eachother, no witnesses are required or paperwork. Mandalorians get shit done. (Also, if you wanted to legally change your name, you'd just tell people to call you by that, and all pronouns are gender-neutral, already. I so wish I was a Mando, though I'm not blind and can see the problems with real-world application.)


End file.
